Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method, apparatus, system and/or non-transitory computer readable medium for protecting a file.
Description of Related Art
In a server-client environment, a client may connect to a server through a specific application, such as a client program, and may use a service provided by the server. Here, important data files associated with the service may be stored in the server for data integrity verification associated with important data and/or protection of the important data from manipulation thereof.
For example, some conventional systems provide integrity verification of user data, a configuration of verifying integrity of user data of which download is requested by storing a cryptogram of user data and a bloom filter associated with the user data in a storage device of a server that provides a remote computing service, by calling a portion of the cryptogram corresponding to the requested user data and a portion of the bloom filter from the storage and transmitting the portion of the cryptogram and the portion of the bloom filter to the user in response to a request for downloading the user data from the user, and by determining whether the transmitted portion of the cryptogram belongs to the transmitted portion of the bloom filter.
However, in some services, such as a game service that supports an offline mode, important (e.g., critical) data files are stored in a client and are continuously updated. With respect to such services in which important data files are stored in a client, it is very ineffective to verify the integrity of the important data through continuous communication with and/or connection to a server. In addition, since a user may easily access the important data file stored in the client, the client may not readily prevent unauthorized manipulation of the corresponding file.